destiny is a b
by sniperelite78
Summary: Just read I suck at making these short summaries.


**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY.**

DARKNESS…

That was all I saw in my vision, I tried to remember what happened to lead me to this spot. I remember points of time, like little snippets of information on my past life. But coldness and darkness was still over me no matter how much I try to get up. The tower, people with different colorations stand around me… despair, and shock is on their faces as though I was dead. The forest, a forest with red trees surrounds my thought… black creatures attacking me. Shouts and gunfire followed by the sound of an engine of some sorts. Their yelling out a name while looking at me, but is that my name or is it another person's name. The white walls, the steady beeps of a machine next to me… the pain all the pain. A guy dressed in black and green starts saying things, but I can't hear a single word that was said. Then the emotional breakdown, the pain comes back but it is a different kind of pain… the pain within my throbbing chest was heartbreaking. A house the looks of unknown people in front of me staring disapprovingly at me with glares…the emotional pain of running away from them.

"Guardian" a distant voice rings over my head. But memories flood me once more, the pain of letting people down. I open my eyes slowly; light floods my vision blinding me. I see a weird shaped floating thing in front of me one eye staring at me.

"Get up guardian I have no time to explain, but you need to trust… I will explain once it's safe" a loud roar was heard in the distance. I look at the floating thing in front of me wondering what was that sound. As I look around confused beyond belief at the setting around me, slowly getting more worried over the fact that it was a destroyed city.

"Come on the fallen are coming" the thing said before disappearing. I look around more confused trying to find where that floating thing went.

"Guardian we need to get to the city, then I will explain to you what is happening… you need to trust me" I just nodded, the only movement I could do due to the shock of everything. I followed his direction of where to go.

Many hours later

A burst of bullets hailed upon me as I dodge the shots from the enemies. I lunge backwards as a shotgun blast tore apart my cover, I stare at an enemy twice as tall as me as another blast was shot straight at me. I jump back as the blast slams into the ground throwing up the concrete in front of me. I shoot three enemies next to me, as I start to get away from a stomp from the big beast. I empty the whole clip onto the beast before jumping away from another shotgun blast. I shot a few more enemies before getting slammed into a wall by the beast. I get up hearing the beeps of warnings as my shields start to regenerate.

"Guardian incoming" my ghost shouts as another shot hits the wall where I was standing before my ghost warned me. The remaining enemies resume there firing at me, I resume dodging the shots fired at me by enemies as I go from cover to cover. I pick off enemies as I go cover to cover, the beast catches up to me and gets ready for another stomp. I get a crazy idea in my head, it involves getting up to the giants head and stabbing the heck out of it.

I jump out of the way again as the leg of the beast slams into the ground in front of me. As it starts to stand up, I run straight to the giant's leg hoping to get the leverage to get to the head of the giant. As I get closer to the leg I gather up my energy to make the jump to the knee cap. I jump onto the kneecap, then I jump straight to the face of the giant my knife stabs into its neck. I try to hold on as the giant roars in defiance as it starts shaking its head back and forth. Once I grab hold of the neck having a strong grip on it to ensure I stay on as I plunge my knife into its neck repeatedly hoping to kill it.

As the body stops to shake and slowly fall down to its knee I slow down my stabbing. In a last stand attempt it swats me away from its neck, as I fly away from it I grab my weapon and I start shooting its head in controlled bursts hoping to end it. As the head falls off of its perch on the body, I hit the wall behind me, as the beast falls down most of the enemies around me start to run off seeing there commander dying.

"Guardian the dropship is still working" the floating thing said. More than once did I almost die, I was scared out of my wits throughout the battles coming over to the dropship. I forgot my from my past life I hope to remember it one day. The enemies I fought are called fallen, the fallen comes from the darkness that surrounds earth. We fight them daily in hope to regain some land or hopefully drive them away from the planet. I feel light headed as the ground bellow me fades from existence becoming replaced by a gunmetal black floor.

"Off to the last city of earth, once there I will explain what happened to you and your position you are in" the floating thing says to me.

"What are you?" I ask confused out of my mind on how it is floating off the ground. The floating thing comes closer to me, hoping to see if I am lying or not.

"I am a ghost… or I am your ghost now" it says with its chirpy voice.

"Okay tell me what happened to this world why does it look like it has been abandoned for a long time" I ask curious to what the ghost well tell me.

"This world was once a great bastion of hope and life… that all changed once the traveler came, with it great technological advances was found, interplanetary travel came to be this was the life. Then the enemies of the traveler came by with an iron fist and destroyed millions of cities in days. Billions died that day, in hope to preserve the human race the traveler gave up its life for us. Now it is just floating over the last city waiting to be awakened once again. That is where you come in guardian, it is up to you to keep the forces of the darkness away from the city that is your reason to live once again" I understand my meaning to the world and the human race now, but that feeling still treads the one about me not being from this planet. I push those thoughts away as I look ahead into the unforgiving world that I have stumbled upon.

I watch as the clouds of a storm goes past as us as lightning starts to form going around us. Once we past the clouds I see a sight that was peaceful to look at. The traveler floating above a bumbling city ships flying around it, walls protecting all sides of the city, while one building sticks out one that was larger than the rest was perched on top of a mountain overlooking the city and its occupants. As I stare at the sight my ghost formalizes beside me and says "beautiful sight, isn't it."

"It is" was all I could get out before I was teleported out of my ship once again. I was not ready for the sudden act, to where I was falling head first into the stairs under me. What the heck I thought as I started to stand up again, today is not my day. As I look up I see a lot of people wielding different weapons all with different styles of clothing. Some look at me in wonder what all the ruckus was about but they went back to their previous things they were doing. I look around before walking forward to a stairway that lead downwards to a hall way divided by a wall, I walk around the wall. Only to see a hallway filled with other people here and there and some vendors on both sides of the room, I walk straight forward pushing past some guardians in my way.  
Once at the end of the hall way I see a room with a table in the middle in which four individuals was standing around one was a robot looking person with armor on and a cloak behind him. Another was a girl with a long black or purple robe going down to her feet, the last one was a light blue person with heavy armor around his whole body. They were all talking to different people, but once I came in all the activity stopped and everyone started to leave me there. The first person to speak was the woman "young one where did you come from?" she asked looking at me, her eyes look over me I was starting to get nervous from her actions.  
"Eris, you're scaring him. Hey kid I'm cayde-6, that one staring at you is Eris while the brute behind me is commander Zavala. I never seen you before you must be new, so your ghost should have informed you of our position with the darkness we hope you could lend us a hand with the problem" Cayde said while flipping a knife into the air while catching it. I think about his proposal knowing I will say yes under any circumstance.  
"I will become the guardian you are looking for" I say trying to keep my voice awesome while speaking.

Five months later

I walk through the dunes of mars, looking for a vex base that was having the vanguard look at it in concern. In the few months that I was brought back to life, I had become a legendary guardian with my fire team we had just finished taking down a god in the black garden, and we all joined up in taking down Atheon in the time conflux. Inside the time conflux I remembered my old life after I died, it was a nice thing to know who you are instead of a ghost inside an empty body. It was a good feeling to know about yourself.  
But I am far from the same person I was back then I had to toughen up, because in this game called life you cannot be weak. It was also hard for me to accept death, friends and the villages outside the city. I saw all of them die right in front of my eyes, I always blamed myself for their deaths, and if I was stronger I could have saved them from their demise. I also accepted that no matter how skillful you are, how strong you are the darkness can defeat you, there has always been enemies stronger than me. others they still think that they are strong, but in the end I am always the one watching them leave the tower only to never come back this is the life of the guardians. Some call us heroes, some call us murderers, and there is some who call us gods but none of that matters we all go back to the same place we came from. There is no saviors or special people in a war only people who fight for a cause and die trying to fight for the cause. There is no room for heroes all they do is get more people killed for trying to fill in their egos, I have watched many so called heroes die for a worthless cause.

I see a structure a few miles from my position, it looks vex but at the same time it looks different but no matter I will check it out any ways. I wonder how those guys back at beacon are doing without me I think.

"Ghost bring up my sparrow for me" I ask my ghost, I feel the bike start to form under me. The sparrow Is a vehicle every guardian has, it is mainly used to go from one place to another fairly quickly it has an engine at the back in which pushes it forward. You can also add small thrusters on the sides to add more mobility to the vehicle. I added in the thrusters so I can get out of a situation rather fast with as little damage to the vehicle. As the vehicle finishes up forming under me you could see that the whole thing is black and grey.

A couple minute of riding the sparrow I come up to the base of the structure one thing that is bothering me is that there is no guards around the perimeter. They are probably hiding inside setting up a trap to kill me, knowing hoe the vex work that would be the best guess.

"I always wanted to bring the party" I say to no one in particular as I walk up to the entrance. Should I go in with a bang or should I stick to stealth, as I thought that the doors of the structure blows open. I slide back a few feet from the explosion, as the hood of my cape comes off my head you could see my exotic armor piece graviton forfeit. My ghost angel cloak starts flapping from the blast and air that came rushing towards me. I look up to see a legion of vex goblins, Minotaur's, and hobgoblins all looking at me pointing their weapons straight at me.  
"Well shit" I curse to myself as I shadow step to the side as vex fired at the spot I was just at. I grab my hand cannon, the infamous hawkmoon and start to fire into the closest vex troop that was next to me. I shadow step away again, once I get back up I throw a grenade into the group of vex troops while picking off some more goblins with my hand cannon. The grenade explodes as a purple fire erupts from my void wall grenade damaging many of the goblins and some hobgoblins around the purple fire.

"Hey ghost could you play some music?" I question as I shadow step away while reloading my hand cannon.  
"Yes, I could what type would you prefer" it asked as I yet again dodged a shot from a hobgoblin by shadow stepping away.  
"Surprise me" I said reloading my hand cannon once more and throwing another void wall grenade to the vex trying to distract them for a while. Once I reloaded my hand cannon I prepared to shot once more into the first vex that comes into my line of sight. The temporary wall of purple flames come down as I start shooting a goblin in the chest where the weak area was. Once it dies I go onto another one, and another one until I have to start reloading again.  
"I found the perfect song guardian" my ghost said as I once again throw a grenade to keep them off of me while reloading my weapon.  
"Play it then" I say as I hear the click of my hand cannons bullet chamber locks into place. I place my hawkmoon in its holster as I reach behind my back to feel the grasp of my sword pulling it out with a nice sound of metal against metal. Once out of its sheath I see the form of my void weapon, dark-drinker this is my most prized possession. The music starts up as I get into stance getting ready for the fight ahead. The sound of the beat sounds out of my ghost and the speakers I have put into my armor then the lyrics comes out.

 _Your magic white rabbit_

 _Has left its writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

Once the singer finished those words the void grenade went out, after it stopped I dashed straight towards the enemy blocking all the shots with my sword. Once in range of the enemy I do a long slash that tears through the goblins in front of me like butter. Once my sword passes through the last goblin that was I front of me I shadow stepped back from a Minotaur's fist. Once I stand straight up I jump to the Minotaur and I slice it in half, once my sword went cleanly through the Minotaur's torso I double jump up to dodge the hobgoblins sniper shots as the next stanza of the song comes up.

 _You can't fix your broken promise_

 _Our ties have come undone_

 _I will not be used to be battered and abused_

 _It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses_

 _Your lies fool no one_

 _Your magic white rabbit_

 _Your white room straight jacket_

As I land from my jump I start to run straight to the rest of the vex soldiers. I block the shots from the snipers by my sword. Once close to the rest I start to pick up my speed and start to slash and dash killing the goblins around in ease. If someone was watching they would think it is a deadly dance to the song, every shot I either dodged or blocked while slashing the goblins around me. The voice starts up again as I look straight at the few remaining soldiers of the vex.

 _Your magic white rabbit_

 _Has left its writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _You're pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

I pull up my sword to block the incoming bullets, once the barrage of bullets stops I run forward to the nearest hobgoblin and I slash it down the middle. One down three more two go I think as three shots are blocked. I start another mad dash to the next to that are huddled up together blocking all their shots and dodging the third ones shots. Once in front of them I grab the barrel of the hobgoblin that was directly in front of me, I use all my strength to turn him around as the other one shoots straight into the one I was holding up it went limp as the bullet went through its heart. I toss it away and stab the one that was aiming at me. Three down one more to go I think as I shadow step back from a sniper bullet. The singer's voice comes back to life from my speakers.

 _You can't offer your poison to me_

 _In your kingdom of filth_

 _White rabbit_

 _Straight jacket_

I throw my sword in a circular motion straight to the last hobgoblin. It cuts through its torso, my sword coming straight back I catch it from the hilt of the sword and using the momentum I sheathed it on my back. The music shuts down when I finished my fight, once it did my ghost showed up by the side of me looking at my handy work.

"The structure is powering up" my ghost said as I look up to see the clouds forming around the structure.  
"Can't have that happen, now can we" I say starting to walk through the doors of the structure.  
A few minutes of walking through the structure  
"what is this exactly ghost?" I question getting close to the top of the structure.  
"The vex channels say something about a new world and a dimensional travel" my ghost said  
"there!" I look up and see a bright light coming from the door ahead of us, I start running up the stairs. Once outside of the corridor I was in I had to block my eyes as the light was to bright, my helmet started to dim the light to where I could see a big gate, bigger than the one my team used to get into the black garden. I see a lot of vex lining up in front of the portal, all types of vex was in the line.  
"Ghost tell the vanguard what we found and what we are going to do to stop it" I say gathering my light to summon my super.

"Okay, guardian… are you sure you want to do this" my ghost said trying to get me out of the idea I had.  
"Show me what to shoot" I said, man I hope I can stop this invasion before it gets out of hand.  
"You have two incoming transmissions from the tower, shoot the three generators that is powering it up… it will make a big boom" my ghost said with little humor in its voice.  
"Patch the transmissions to me, on a lighter note I always wanted to go out with a boom" I say hoping that this will be the most memorable death. Hopefully this will stop further advances from the vex.  
"Guardian! You have to wait for back up that is a direct order from the vanguard" I hear commander Zavala yell into my earpiece.  
"I never did listen to your commands commander, but I have to do this for the traveler" I say trying to keep myself from following his command.  
"Let me see that" I hear cayde-6 voice, my former mentor and friend. "Okay guardian, remember how I said there was no such thing as a hero"

"Yeah" I respond trying to keep my voice clear.  
"Well I was wrong, you have become a great guardian in the short time you were here, now you are going to stop the vex from growing. You are a hero, I remember when you were spewing out about being a hero that can save everyone. I hope you make one fine explosion guardian" cayde-6 said before muttering "I can't watch this" I hear nothing for a while.  
"Guardian, I hope you know what you are doing" Ikora Rey said.  
"Yes I know what I am doing" I say while slowly walking forward.  
"Well guardian, you are a hero in my eyes" said Zavala.

Last moment of my life I was thinking about all I did today and how awesome I was coming in, well hopefully I can finally rest in peace. I think as I pull my bow back and shoot my three shots in quick succession. Followed by a bright flash, my vision was filled with white then the pain came in which I passed out from.

…darkness once again I really hope I can finally rest in peace after so much fighting I want to just stop with it. I want a nice and peaceful life with no grim, no darkness, and no wars to be fought. But of course life messes with me in the most messed up ways possible. But I merely wake up in a white void, with a figure standing in front of me.  
"Jaune arc if that is what you go by now" the figure says looking straight at me, and pointing towards me.  
"What now, you want me to kill a GOD! Or do you want me to kill humans now… huh" I yell out to the figure, I am beyond mad why won't they let me rest in peace. I just want to be left alone and die for sure, I don't want to start another new life in another new world I don't want to feel death again. I don't want to see my loved ones and friends be sad due to me.  
"What! No answer, no Jaune do this or Jaune do that!" I yell to the person in front of me.  
"You want me to start another life! Then die a hero watching people mourn over me, you want me to destroy a god!" I yelled out again. Why can't they leave me I don't want to do this anymore? I can't live on, I don't want to live on all the blood and despair on my hands.

"Talk!" I yell at it trying to make him tell me what it wants me to do.  
"Are you done" it says with a calm voice.

"Yes I am done now tell me what do you want me to do" I ask it trying to hear what I am supposed to do.  
"Okay Jaune, you are going back to remnant it is about four months you have been gone you will keep all your gear and skills and your memories of earth and other planets" the person said.

"What is my job" I ask him again.

"You are going to stop an invasion that could kill and destroy remnant, okay" he said as he started to fade from existence.  
"It seems my time has come, see you Jaune I left a gift for you" as the white room disappeared replaced with the familiar setting of the emerald forest. Man this will be the most awkward meeting of friends ever. I look over to my side and see a box that is sitting right next to me, I pick it up and see my name on it, I wonder what is in it I say picking up the box. Once I put it back down I open it up to see a box that looks similar to ruby's, wondering what it is I take it out of the box feeling the weight. It is as heavy as a standard rocket launcher, meaning it was pretty much light to me. I see a button on the side of the scythe, I push the button only to be met by a blade coming out and hitting the ground in front of me. I feel a sense of Déjà vu coming over me as I remember the first time I met ruby, and all the others. As that thought goes through my head a rush of memories of me using the scythe and the sword form and the sniping form. I see a note on the bottom of the box, damn I did not see that there earlier. I read it out loud "you like my gift, I know you do because I am awesome, but I also did not leave you in the dark I gave you the form and some awesome moves for this weapon, please say thank you."  
"Damn you!" I yell out after reading the notes, this is not just a messed up nightmare. Fuck this is such a predicament for me, what are my friends going to think. What is Opzin going to think happened to me, I disappeared off the face of the planet and my best thing to say is I was at another planet killing thing worse than the grim. Do I also tell them I supposedly died and was reborn with awesome and unbelievable powers I think they will think I am a crazy person who is still mourning over getting let go from beacon. I really don't want to see them yet but knowing where I am at right now all I have to do is wait for them, to come to me because they would want to see this mysterious person who just popped up in the forest. So I wait, while waiting I pull out my hand cannon hawk moon and start to clean it out, I hear a faint sound of a howl I reassemble the pieces I was cleaning in a record time for me.  
I hear the sound of rustling bushes behind and on the side of me, I reload my hand cannon as I wait for whatever is going to come and get me. Oh please be something that will be a challenge for me, because I am getting tired of waiting for someone to come. A Beowulf jumped out of the bushes as it looked straight at me and started to lowly growl.  
"Ghost contact the nearest radio signal designated beacon academy, put out a standard S.O.S" I say as I aim my weapon on the Beowulf. Man, I sure hope I can get out of this without wasting my ammo.  
"I did it, I have hacked into their firewalls and let out the S.O.S but they are now trying to contact you" my ghost said as it finished up the job I gave it.  
"Okay let it through" I said as I shot the Beowulf in the head alerting the rest of the pack if the howl was any indication.  
"This is beacon academy, you are using a private channel please identify yourself" a lady's voice sounded through the line.

"I think the signal I sent out identified myself" I say as I see a pack of Beowulf's coming out of the tree line.  
Nothing comes from the other side of the signal, I start to shoot the first Beowulf in the head then shooting into the next one picking them off with the rest of my clip. I grab another clip from my ammo belt putting it into my hand cannon. Then a huge death stalker comes out of the tree line, looking at me with its eight eyes. I pull out my sword and getting in to my battle stance waiting for the death stalker to make a move against me. A piercing shriek came out of the death stalkers mandibles as it charged me. I quickly move out of the way as the scorpion's stinger slams into the ground in front of me, I start to slice at the armor hoping to do some damage to it. But before I do much damage one of its claws slams into me making me slam into a tree. I get back up and toss my sword at the weak part of the stinger hoping to cut it off from the body. The sword goes straight through the stinger, only making the beast charge at me in rage.

Once my sword comes back to my hands I dodge the charge and slice one of its legs off making it fall down in pain. Once it was crippled I walk up to it and stab it in the head ending its misery and ending the battle between me and the grim. I start to walk towards the school not waiting for the transport or the rescue only to hear gunfire in the distance. I guess that is my rescue, they sound like they got into trouble while trying to get me. I should go and help them before they get overran by the grim, hopefully they will hold off the grim before I get there.

I run to the sounds of fighting taking out my sniper rifle patience and time. Once close to the battle I climb a tree next to me hoping to stay hidden and take out as many before they notice I am there. Once on the highest branch that I could crouch on I look towards the battle, I see team RWBY and team NPR plus a new person I don't recognize. Well looks like most of them were not affected by me leaving, it also looks like they became better as a team in whole. Well time to help them out, I think aiming my sniper to a Beowulf that was stalking behind ruby, yang notices it and yells out "ruby!"

Right when the Beowulf jumped towards ruby my finger pulled the trigger causing my temporary invisibility to flicker before going back to normal. I see the Beowulf fall to the ground with one bullet in the head. I reposition my aim towards an ursa getting close to Weiss who was dealing with a pack of beewolves around her. I aim at the head and let out another shot that went through the head, once again I wait as my invisibility stables again. Once more I reposition my aim to another Beowulf that is close to striking down the person I don't know the name of yet. Once my aim lands on its heads I pull the trigger of the rifle, I see the Beowulf's head snap back as the bullet penetrates the armor. Once I pull out another clip I feel the tree shake from an unknown force, my instincts that was formed over many months in the wilds yell out to me to move.

Always trusting my instincts I jump out of the tree as it was knocked down from a huge ape like grim. Oh god that is one big ape, I think as I come out of a roll from the fall. Once I stand back up, I pull out my gift from the celestial being that I met. I push the button that unfolds the weapon, getting a good look at it I see that it is black and silver. Black being the main color while silver being the secondary color, I also notice that it is a tad bit longer than ruby's scythe. I test the weight as I spin it with no problem, once I finish the spin I get into the battle stance that was stamped in my mind. Well I always wanted to go out being a badass at what I do.  
The beast roars in rage as it looks at me, then it charges at me trying to get me out of the picture as fast as it can. Well I am fucked, like if god wanted to fuck me over it would fuck me as a horny hog on steroids. I shadow step to the left dodging the charge of the beast, hoping to injure it I stab the tip of the scythe into its hide making it more mad at me than it was before. Once it stops, it starts to feel for the thing that caused its pain. It finds my scythe that was sticking out of its back, it grips the blade of the weapon and starts to pull it out from his back. Once fully out it tossed the scythes blade over its head following the scythe was me holding on for my dear life. I crash through five trees then tumbling into the clearing in which teams NPR and RWBY were fighting in. I stand up and run back into the forest in a fast paced manor hoping to kill this beast before it gets to the others.

After a few seconds I met the beast head on hoping to behead it due to the momentum of both of us. I slice through its throat making it tumble to the ground, before I could relax my instincts flared up again. I shadow step to my side as a huge black feather imbedded itself in the ground. Followed by more feathers in a straight line to the clearing, does this ever become easy for me?  
"Oh come on, am I a comedian for you guys up there!" I yell out to the heavens hoping they heard me, a little bit later a gust of wind pushed me towards the battle again.

"I take that as a yes" I say to no one as I walk towards the battle field, I take out my hawk moon and put up my hood to cover my helmet. As I walk into the opening I see a lot of feathers jutting out of the ground. I look around the feathers to see team RWBY and NPR, dodging the feathers while shooting the bird with everything they got.

"I have no time for this" I say as I call up my super, while running towards the biggest feather that is sticking out of the ground. I run up it and I summon my super, in a burst of purple flames and light. A purple bow forms in my grasp, as I get to the arc of my jump I let out an arrow made of purple condensed energy straight into the overgrown birds eye. Half way down from my jump I let out another arrow into the other eye. Once I touched the ground before going into a roll I let out one more arrow right into the heart of the beast. Once I roll the nevermore blows up in a gory fashion from my arrows, I look up to see the beast falling straight down to the ground.

"Well that's one hell of a way to end a fight' I say just as my ghost forms next to me saying.

"Good job guardian that was better than your first fight" he says with a light voice.  
"Well that was a long time ago, as cayde said 'if you don't change from the mistakes you made, you will never get better'" I say.  
"Well said, guardian" my ghost said before looking over the battle grounds.

"I wonder how those guys are doing at the tower" I ask looking at my handiwork.

"Well Zavala would be stressing out, ikora well be telling guardians what to do, and cayde well be laughing at guardians who came back from a failed mission"  
"huh, how long did it take for you to figure out how they work?"

"Two days at most"

"Really it took that fast"

"Yes, Cayde would be laughing at you as Zavala was stressing out on how a simple mission was failed, and Ikora would be yelling at you on how to do a certain thing"

"…"

Wow, that was very rude for my ghost to say. But it was true, I always messed up in my early days as a guardian. Wait I forgot something, I think as I turn around to see a group of teenagers looking at me strangely. Oh for fucks sake my ghost was talking to me in my mind, now they think I am a crazy person who is a danger to society.

"Hey" I say as casually as my mouth can make it sound.  
"Oh my god, you were like vrooosh and vroom and bang!" the little one, also the one in the front of the group said mimicking my moves as best as she could. Ruby never changed I thought, I looked over the rest of them seeing them all hold a look of curiosity or shock. I guess that happens when you take down a nevermore with less than five shots.  
"I am guessing you are my way out of here" I ask walking forward only to see them all tense up and put their hands on their weapons.  
"h-hey I am a friendly person see" I say putting my hands up hoping for them to see me surrendering to them.

"Why did you come to the emerald forest!" the girl with black clothes said pointing her weapon at me.

Well the innocent civilian act did not work time to become the professional here, I think as I slowly bring my hands down seeing them go for their weapons once again. It's now or never Jaune kill them all make sure no one survives the encounter. Where did that thought come from, oh well time to show them whose boss right now.

"Look little girl that is not your place to ask now is it" I say threatening her.

"Is that a threat" she asks as the others start to slowly pull out their weapons with her pointing her weapon to me.

"I don't know is it" I say mockingly, stalling so I can find a safe way to paralyze them until a transport come by and picks me up.

"You think you are so smart, trying to start a fight with beacon students" the yellow one said also known as yang.  
"Well kiddies, just call in transport and take me to your headmaster" I say, cheering internally because I did not need to fight my way out of the problem like most times I end up in this position.

30 minutes later

The inside of the transport was quite tense if you would ask me. They all look the same as they did a few months back. I wonder if anyone changed during my leave from this world, I wonder if they notice me yet. Wait I am a complete idiot I still have my helmet and hood on, I guess that answers the question.

"We are approaching beacon academy" the pilot says. Beacon here I come, this time a new person all together. I will show them what it means to be a guardian from earth and what I had to deal with instead of puny grim and criminals here and there. I still need to get use to my scythe too, I think that will be self-explainable because I have all the things I need in my brain. I can perfectly use it, so that will be my last stand mode in which I use all my power to take down my enemy.

The ramp opens up for us, only for me to be greeted by opzin and a few other older students waiting outside the door. Are they going to take me in because I can perfectly get out of this situation with my sparrow or my ship. Well might as well play along with them until I get confirmation that I am stranded here. I slowly bring my hands up to show them that I mean no harm, the others just walk past me without looking at me.

"Mr. Arc it seems you make quite an entrance for us" Opzin says once they hear my name they all turn around looking at my helmet that glows under my hood. Damn it Opzin, you could have waited for my revelation for a while.

"It seems you can't keep a secret long enough can you head master" I say making it as light as possible so I won't offend everyone around me.

"Well you can't hide behind your hood and helmet all day, and it is quite a story that you have made for yourself. Don't you think, a disowned arc that was let go from beacon saves a village of a thousand while sacrificing his life, only to come back and take down a s-class grim with little to no problem and also killing a nevermore with three shots" he says pointing out my life after I left beacon.

"You have not seen half the things I saw, or done… so right now I am a blank slate to all of you. That old person you knew may still be in there but seeing the things I have saw in my short life, I had to harden myself, opzin never under estimate me" I say dramatically while pulling down my hood, showing my helmet to the people around me.

"I see, so are you a threat to this school" he says while slightly lifting his cane up, the others pull out their weapons pointing at me.

"No, who would be stupid enough to do that, like I said never under estimate your enemies for all I know there might be a sniper ready to take a kill shot on me"

"If you are not hostile take off your helmet!" the black one said once more.

"Oh, you are a feisty one aren't you" I say looking at her, okay I need to take down the runners then I take down the head master.

"Well okay then, I will comply with your instructions for now" I say starting to take off my helmet. Once I pull my helmet off my blonde hair falls out, and my eyes start to adjust to the light. All you can see on their faces is pure shock. My face has one long scar going across my right eye, I give thanks to the vandal captain who tried to kill me in the cosmodrome. My blue eyes were still as bright as the day I started as a guardian, but if you looked closely it held no joy, no hope, and little to no life. They were dull and was just blue, it showed I saw stuff no teen should have seen. I was not surprised by the looks of shock and joy from the people in front of me, but behind that I see unbridled rage and sadness.

"What, surprised much" I say looking at them, while pulling up my helmet and putting it back on.

"I have other things to do, headmaster would you like to have a conversation with me… alone" I say motioning for him to follow me. Well today was a fun day, it was also very amusing seeing their reactions as they saw my face. Hopefully I can protect them, I don't want to have another situation as my last team under my command. I should have been stronger to protect them but I wasn't, and that left them to die under my watch, I was the only one who survived that. I still remember their last words before they both died in my arms. That is the reason why I wanted to go solo and become a lone wolf in the field.

"Jaune, where did you go exactly" opzin asked looking at me hoping for me to answer.

"Sir, I am not going to answer that question"

"Why, is it that bad?"

"Yes, it is a bad place in which I hope no one I know goes there"

"It is that bad"

"It's worse than the grim sir, smarter, stronger, faster, and deadly"

"I am guessing you had an encounter with these creatures" opzin said, an encounter I had more than one encounter with these beings and it was not pretty.

We made it to the clock tower but as we were ready to go up a red blur ran up and hugged me. I was so shocked with the person hugging me that I was ready to pull out my weapon and get ready for a fight. Once I looked down I noticed that it was ruby hugging me, so I calmed down and slowly hugged her back before slightly but slowly pushed her out of the elevator much to her disliking. I waved to her before the elevator doors closed, at least some people still love me and see me as jaune arc.

In opzins office

"I see you have gotten stronger and gained some new items and powers from your little adventure in the wild" opzin said while sitting down in his chair and motioning me to sit down.

"You have no idea opzin" I say sitting down in front of him.

"Why did you come back to beacon" he asked sipping his coffee while looking at me.

"I have a promise to fulfill and an arc never breaks his promises no matter how farfetched they are" I say thinking back to my friends last moments in the mission.

"So you would like to re-enroll into beacon academy" he says taking another sip from his coffee.

"Yes sir I am more than capable of dealing with the grim" I say looking towards him with a serious face.

"I can see that by your performance in the emerald forest, but what about your old team and team RWBY what would you do if you confront them" he says setting down his cup while looking at me seriously.

"I will resort to non-violent interactions but if they decide to attack… god hope they are ready for a beat down"

"Okay Mr. Arc you will be an odd ball student, but beware you cannot run from the others" opzin said, while I sighed and put down my head in shame.

"I don't believe it will be the best to reunite with them, I have seen people die in my hands, I also have killed people most of the times for a good cause other times…" I quickly put my head into my hands as I saw all the faces of the victims that I have killed cold blooded. All the times that I could save someone, all the grief and pain of my life was going through my head.

"Mr. Arc! Snap out of it!" I hear opzin say before all the images stop and the good ones start up, I start to stand up again after my little mental trauma ended.

"Please! Just kill me I don't want to play this sick game anymore" I shout out to no one. Why? Do you need me in this life? I was ready to accept death back in mars, why do you want me to suffer.

"Professor Opz…" Glynda good witch said as she walked into the room. My helmet forms over my head as I get into an attack stance.

"…in there were reports of a person in the emerald forest" she says as she glares at me.

"Stand down Mr. Arc" opzin says in a calm voice, I slowly get out of my stance and into a more calm posture. I slowly walk towards Ms. Good witch. I do a little gesture of welcome then I walk around her towards the door behind her. I briskly walk out leaving the tension of the room I keep walking straight. I enter the elevator and I push the first floor button, the door closes and I wait patiently for the elevator to stop so I could get out. Once the elevator stops I remember that I have nowhere to stay at and I also have no way of communicating with the headmaster or anyone else.

"You are so smart or did your little act get in the way of your thinking" my ghost said as he popped up by my shoulder.

"Hey! … I think I did a good job at confusing the hell out of the head master" I retorted to my ghosts comment.

"I think Ikora would not be happy with your thinking so far"

"Come on! You have to admit that I did a damn fine job putting up that macho man get up"

"So the whole I want to kill myself is a lie?"

"Pretty much, but I also do want to kill myself"

"Which leads to me reviving your worthless ass!" my ghost shouts as more and more students look at me like I am an idiot talking to a robot. As I start to walk around the campus looking for a place to relax, at the same time trying to avoid teams NPR and RWBY. I pass the cafeteria, the dorms and the educational buildings. I end up in the garden looking around the peaceful setting I that I walked in on, it was a long time since I have seen a peaceful garden aside from the one in the tower. I do not count the black garden peaceful or an actual garden, but it was still beautiful if you got rid of the goblins, hobgoblins, and Minotaur's shooting at you. Other than that it was a nice scenery change from barren waste lands plagued with enemies. It made it more beautiful with all those roses covering the ground.

I look around and see a mixture of plants and different colored roses, a little tree in the middle. This is the life I loved and grew up with, the knowing that protection is around you. Instead of death at every corner and you could probably die in the next minute, hour, or day. I sat down on one of the many benches around the tree, I take off my helmet and breathe in the aroma of roses and other scents around me.

"This is the life I want to live" I say out loud after I sighed loudly.

"I know guardian, this is the life I always dreamed of having. Especially after their deaths" he says somberly, I put down my head in shame as I remembered her. She was my first friend in the tower, she was also my partner who followed me to hell and back no matter the circumstance was. We were the unstoppable duo until the attack on Crota, after that I was just a shell of the person I was before.

"Why did she have to have to save me, she knew that resurrection won't work" I still have her weapon that she gave me during her last breaths. It was her favorite weapon she always used it in the missions we went on. It was a sniper rifle that she said would give us good luck, I believed in that for a while until we almost died from it jamming on her. Ha, I remember that we were on a mission on Venus to take out the Archon priest. The great fallen was about ready to die all we needed was one more well placed shot, she was ready to take the shot only for the weapon to jam on her. It was funny because our weapons never jam, all guardians take care of their weapons with great care because you never knew that your life would depend on it one day. So once it jammed the Archon Priest was ready to stomp on her, only for the sniper to fire right into the priests head. She was happy and in joy knowing she lived once more, we both shouted out in victory as the body of the Archon Priest fell to the ground.

That was a proud day for both of us, when we told Cayde about it he was laughing at how lucky we were. The vanguards congratulated us for our victory, soon the story was a tale that would be told to the younger and newer guardians about why you should respect your weapon and trust it. She always reminded me when we fixed up our equipment.

"Remember that mission where we were fighting the Archon Priest and her sniper jammed right when the priest was about to stomp her only for it to go off and kill the priest" I sat remembering the good times I had with her.

"How could I forget she always reminded us on how the sniper was good luck and that you should have a lucky weapon like her sniper" my ghost says while hovering around my head.

"Man I wish she was with us here"

"I know" was the only response I got from my ghost, he then jumps back into my mind as another person walked into the garden. I look to the entrance to see Ms. Good witch standing their looking at me. She did not change one bit, I also notice that she had a scroll in her left hand.

"Mr. Arc, Professor Opzin has assigned you a room to stay in and a scroll to use… welcome back to beacon academy Mr. Arc" she says while I am walking towards her as she holds out her arm with my scroll.

"Thank you professor, I hope I can impress you this year" I say as we both start to walk towards the dorms.

"Tomorrow you will start classes and you will be provided a uniform, which will be in your dorm room. Currently you are an extra student until a team loses a member or new arrivals will be placed on your team. Tomorrow you will be re-instated by doing the initiation again, but you will be by yourself so you can prove you are worthy to come back into beacon" she says as we come up to the dorms.

"Okay!" I say cheerfully knowing that I will get to kill more stuff tomorrow instead of sitting in boring classes.

"One more thing your initiation will be broadcasted for students to watch you" she says as she starts to leave me in front of the dorms. "Oh! Good night Mr. Arc" she says before walking away.

I deflate as I hear the information that my initiation to come back into beacon would be broadcasted all over beacon. I slowly walk into the dorms and head towards my room, the hall ways was pretty empty only a few people here and there. I make it to my room only to notice that my room is right next to team RWBY's room. I groan at the thought of opzin trying to get me to open up with my old friends. I open my door and was greeted to a plain room with four beds in a straight row in the middle of the room, I walk to the closest one and pass out once I hit the bed.

The next day in the morning

I wake up with a groan, man that bed did a number on me after five months of living on the road and fighting nonstop. I slowly get my bearings together as my scroll start to buzz with activity, I take it out of my pocket and it turns on. Two new messages from the headmaster and one from an unknown, I open up the first message and read through it.

 _Mr. Arc_

 _Please come to the cliffs at 8:00 am to start your initiation, also bring your weapons and anything else you need._

 _-opzin_

I look at the time on my scroll, 7:30 I only have 30 minutes left to get ready and get to the cliffs. I get out of the bed I slept on, then I walk out of the dorm room. I start my walk towards the cliffs, so I could finish initiation as quickly as possible. I want to get this done with so I could snooze away in the classes and not give a shit about much.

I make it to the cliff at 7:45, I see opzin and Ms. Good witch standing there waiting for me. I walked to the edge of the cliff and I look down the side. Only for a slight click was sounded beneath my feet as I walked backwards from the cliff.

"shiiiii" I shout as the pressure plate beneath my feet released and sent me flying through the air at high speed straight forwards. As I tried to gain my bearings while flying high speeds was hard due to the air passing by me and the ground coming up faster and faster. Getting my senses back I take out my sword off my back and get ready to slash a tree while slowing my decent with light infused jumps, once I see a tree that is close to me I get ready to stab it with my sword. As my sword plunges into the bark of the tree I slowly push my body to the side so I could slowly twist around the tree, then I pushed off of it once I completely stopped. Once my boots hit the ground all I could here was the nature around me, I look around at my surroundings and looking for any nearby grim that saw me land. Once I was sure no grim was around me I grabbed hawkmoon out of its holster from my hips. I started walking northward going by my past memories.

After a few minutes of walking straight I see a clearing that looks like a fire burned it, another past memory ran past my mind. A destroyed village ashes raining down from the sky, mangled and body parts scattered the village. I walked through the village with my sword and shield, visible scratches and scars were seen throughout my body my clothes are torn beyond repair. I was the only person living in the village, the grim attacked and killed everyone in the last moments of the defending force they started setting everything on fire hoping to kill or damage the grim. The grim paid no mind to the fires they started to attack the stronghold. In which lead to them dying, I was a part of that defending party the huntsman there protected me till he lead the grim away from me. I fought to have revenge for the village, only for me to kill myself off once the back up and more powerful grim came by.

As the memory finished I walked past the whole destroyed portion of the forest, as I walked on. A pack of beowulfs saw me and howled as they started to run straight for me, I brought up my hand cannon and let out three shots in which lead to three of the wolf grim to die. The last five and the alpha surrounded me, I have seven shots left in the barrel and one with extra power due to the weapons special property. The alpha jumped first trying to bite my neck, I ducked under it and shot it through its neck. Once it hit the ground I let out the last six shots in the chamber of the weapon, all five was shot through the head. I unload the used shells and put in new bullets to replace the old ones. I start my trek towards the relic place.

I find the relic place, which is like a tower of sorts that is very old and seems like it will fall over any day now. I walk up the steps that leads up to the podiums which holds the relics, I grab one and start to go back. Halfway to the steps a lot of grim walked out of the forest and was staring at me while growling and was slowly coming towards me.

"Like old times" I say as I bring out my hand cannon and wait for their first move against me. I wait as they come closer and closer to the steps, then a big bear roared and all of them charged at me. i aim my hand cannon at the first Beowulf and let out one bullet, then I jumped backwards as a bears claw slammed onto the floor. I fired another shot into the bear's head, once I fired the shot a Beowulf jumped on top of me. I blocked its teeth with my wrist guards, I tried pushing it off me but it started to claw at my face. I force energy into my body, it slowly started to sparkle with energy as I activated my other light ability.

The Beowulf jumped off me as lightning arced through its body. Two knifes of electrical energy formed into my hands and lightning coursed through my body. I felt good as the energy coursed throughout my body, the adrenaline went through my veins. Slowly all my sense started to heighten and get more sharp. I rushed to the first bear like grim and slashed under its armpits, then I blinked in front of the Beowulf a few ways away from the bear. It tried to slash at my head with its claws but I ducked under it and stabbed it in the back, I blinked up into the air as a claw slashed where my body was a few moments ago. I landed on the bears shoulders, the one who tried to hit me moments ago I brought down both my blades and plunged them into its thick plates. As my special slowly starts to fade along with the grim around me with a blue hue.

I slowly walked away from the destruction I caused in just under a minute, which is why bladedancers are dangerous on the field of battle. I also remember what cayde told me to remember 'never look at the destruction and walk away like a boss' that was the first thing he told me after I mastered my blade and light. I wonder if he meant for me to take it seriously or to take it as a joke, I made sure to take it seriously which lead to awesome pictures for the tower. Either way I take everything he taught me to heart, which lead me to be the legendary guardian I was back then.

Now I live in my old world where no one holds the same respect as they did back at the tower. Now I am looked as a weak, shallow, and foolish boy again; I never liked being weak that was why I listened so intently to Cayde and the vanguard, all they taught me was used many times which lead to me surviving many firefights. It also lead to me being the best guardian and the first guardian to master all three powers of the hunter also one power each from the titan and warlock. From the titan I have the shield of dawn, for the warlock I have the sunsinger class. I also learned how to fight with every weapon that the gunsmith could get his hand on, some blew up in my face and others left many arc and burn with void damage on me.

I also learned the darkest secrets of the hive, which lead to me killing the son of oryx, Crota. I lead the team of guardians down there, the six of us made Crota kneel. Which lead to Lee, Cory, and Sylvia to die by his blade or by the fallen army surrounding him. I watch my team die until Sylvia sacrificed herself so I could get the last blow to kill Crota. The rest of my fire team walked out of his chasm with our heads down, we all were congratulated for taking down the fallen god. But we all asked the same question 'at what cost?' we lost all of our friends and loved ones in that battle. It lead to me and the others to disband the squad and go off on our own. But even then, all great legends die, slowly the others were killed in battle. I always told the new guardians "accept death and always keep your loved ones away from you, because in the end, the darkness will break you" I learned that the hard way.

As I walk into the trees large black feathers imbedded themselves into the trees and ground around me. I sprint forward dodging grim and vaulting over dead trees, more feathers follow me as I ran for my life. I run into the clearing and in front of me stands a ruin and beacons cliff, as I start running forward only to see a ravine splitting the cliff and emerald forest apart. The bridge was destroyed and the only way across was a risky jump over the ravine. Time catches up to me as a new pair of feathers started falling straight for me. I triple jump backwards as feathers slam into the ground, I take out my sword as I dodge the feathers. Once the barrage of feathers stop I prepare for another set of feathers to block. But life always finds ways to fuck me over, a death stalker charges into the fray with a few dozen of Beowulf's.

"Why me!" I yell out as the scorpion roars and charges forward with the Beowulf's following close behind it. I blink into the sky as the stinger of the death stalker tries to stab me, I charge up my weapon for a slash. The sword starts to glow purple as the void energy flows on top of the blade making the whole thing get covered by a thin cover of purple energy. As I get into the arc of my jump I push my body weight down making me hurl towards the scorpion. Then my sword hits the armor of the death stalker, it slowly starts to cut through the thick bone armor. As it gets through the armor a torrent of blood sprays out and covers my armor, a nice clean cut shows as I jump back from the stinger whipping around trying to smack the thing that injured it. As I land on my toes I take off once again, I cut through a Beowulf then I dodged a swipe from an alpha. As I dodged the strike by going under its arm, I stab it through the neck. Once the alpha died, a gold pincer smacked me to the side and into a tree. I sheathed my sword and I grabbed my sniper rifle; I went into a crouch, after a few seconds I disappear from sight and I wait for the right shot. I fire my shot and my temporary hiding place was revealed to the grim around me, as the death stalker was about to bring its stinger down my bullet hit its mark and the death stalker stopped as if paralyzed. I take the chance to fire another shot into its crack in its armor, after three good shots into its cracked armor piece it starts to slowly die. Once the death stalker dies all the remaining Beowulf's started to flee back into the forest.

"Where is that-"I see a bunch of feathers flying at me from the sky? "Shit!" I cursed out as I dodged yet again finally seeing the overgrown bird's feathers. I run back towards the cliff as feathers rain down from the sky. I aim my pistol to the bird and let out a good three bullets into the breast of the beast. It screeches in defiance and lets out another torrent of feathers; a claw of an Ursa slams into my side. I roll and tumble into a clearing finally stopping after I gained some footing and grip to the ground.

I start to gather my light so I could end both grim with the flaming bullet of the golden gun. I fired three shots with two going to the nevermore and the last one into the ursa. I start my long climb up the cliff to beacon.

As I slowly get closer to the cliffs edge, I start to wonder what will happen in the next few years. My unexpected return changed many things here, I really think that they thought I died in that village. But in truth I have just left temporarily getting stronger so I could protect more people and save many more. But even then I don't know if my death on mars was worth it or if it changed anything, I guess you could say that was being a hero. The sad part about being a hero was that they always loses the ones closest to them.

As I pull my body over the edge, I see Opzin and Ms. Good witch waiting for me patiently. I pull my body off the ground and take out the relic that I snatched before I ran away from the relic site. I am surprised that I did not need to use my gift from that weird celestial being. I already have enough skill to kill the small grim like nothing, to me they are little dregs that pester you just for their honor back. I also have other problems with my bullets and armor, but that solves itself because my ghost can generate ammo from all the glimmer I have stockpiled in my vault. But the real question is whether I want to re acquaint myself with team RWBY and JNPR if that is what the teams name is still. If I do that they will want answers from where I was and what adventures I had, or they will ask why I never came back to beacon. If I avoid them they will soon get tired of me running away from my problems and try to get it out of me forcefully which I would like to see happen. Another thing they will do is forget me and let me be even if it means me dying.

I put the relic in opzins outstretched hands I look up to his face to see him have that smug smile, the one cayde-6 usually has every time he has a secret from me. I try to remember what I missed that made him have that smug smile. NO, NO, NO, NO! The cameras he has filming every little thing I was doing in the forest and broadcasted it to everyone in beacon.

"Opzin, you little-"before I finished that sentence a hammer smacked into me followed by a multitude of punches. I slide back a little by the hammer, but the punches got through my defenses which lead me to be hit in many places from the punches. The last punch made me fly back a few feet, but before any more damage came to me I put up my shield of dawn. That saved me from a multitude of bullets and dust projectiles that slammed into my shield. Dust was kicked up from the combo of attacks that came my way, the shield of dawn came down. The dust made perfect cover for me to get my weapon ready, I picked my auto rifle Zhalo supercell which I got from Zur after I had enough of those strange coins. I kneeled down and waited for the smoke to disappear, I did not want my first meeting to be like this with them.

The dust started to become visible to see through, enough for me to see the silhouettes of the attackers. I let loose three bullets to every silhouette that I saw, I jumped to the side as a hammer slammed down right where I was standing moments ago. All the dust gets blown away from the battle which leads me to see teams RWBY and NPR plus the new guy all glaring at me with their weapons drawn.

"So you take to violence to solve your problems, no wonder why the Faunus are starting a rebellion!" I say before dodging a hail of bullets from the (not so) friendly cat faunus.

"So I touched a soft spot, you know use your brains instead of trying to fight your classmates!" I dodged to right as ice spikes came out of the ground.

"Shut up! You insignificant fool!" says the highly known Weiss Schnee, or should I say ice queen.

"Tssk, Tssk, Tssk, you should know not to speak like that to people… it seems you learned nothing here except to be a snotty bitch" I say as I ducked down from a sniper bullet.

I should teach these guys a lesson to pain town it seems they still think I am the weak and worthless Jaune Arc. I put my weapon on my back and slowly put my hands to my back behind my cloak and slowly grabbed the hilt of my present. Thinking they won they all slowly walked up to me (with their weapons drawn) the first one to come close to ten feet was pryhha. In one quick pull the scythe was released and I pushed off my back foot in one massive swing I pushed back Pryhha and Weiss. I took off once more and sliced Yang and Nora making them fly back, then I pivoted and blocked Blake's pistol blades. I jumped back as Blake tried to shoot me, I then brought up my scythe to block ruby's crescent rose. I jumped back once more as Weiss's blade passed by me, I change my scythe into its sniper mode. Once it was in sniper mode I shot Weiss in the shoulder which lead her to get knocked out of the fight due to aura exhaustion and overuse. Once Weiss fell to the ground with a `thump` yang and blake both got really angry and started a combo where yang charges in and try's to hit me while Blake supported her by coming in to block the blade from hitting yang. I blocked or made small cuts on each of them before I pulled out my hand cannon with my right hand while my left carried the scythe, I shot at blake until she fell down from aura exhaustion and overuse. I quickly put away my hand cannon and started to dodge shotgun rounds that came from Yangs ember Celica. Once she started the reload process for her weapon in which left her open to attacks, I take advantage of that and I start to dash towards nora the next heavy hitter of the combination of both teams. Once close she swings her mighty hammer at me hoping to take me out with one shot. I dodge the swing and I grab the handle of the great weapon, once I got a firm grip of the weapon, I pull with all my strength and take it out of her grip by kicking her stomach. I jump back from a punch from yang, then I smack her in the back 0f her head with the hammer in my hands. Yang goes flying from the impact and momentum from the hit, I watch as yang crashes through a building off to the side.

"Come on guys I was barely trying" I say, I wonder what happened to opzin and Ms. Good witch. What if this was their plan all along they think this will stop me. I lived in a world shrouded by darkness and death, I could easily kill these people with little effort.

"Jaune! Stop you're hurting them" Ruby says. I stop and look around me as I see many of the friends I had was on the ground struggling to get up. I drop the hammer in my hands as I look at the crowd that was surrounding the battlefield, I see all of their looks of horror. I also see weapons being drawn and many of the students look scared at the sight they see. I look at all my (former) friends all look at me in shock and hurt.

The landscape around me is replaced with the chasm in which crota had once ruled. But this was right after the fight, this was when I watched my best friend die in my arms. This was also when I made the promise to fight for good and to always move forward. But right now I want to remember her face. I look down to see her face: she had long black hair that brought out her face, she had that teenager face that brought smiles to everyone's face when she laughed or was happy. But what made me fall for her was she always made people smile no matter how hard it was or how dark times got. She was happy all the time, which made her famous in the tower. I don't know how but she always brought a smile to everyone she met. Which made it harder for me to let her go, it also made it harder for me to say goodbye to her.

I look down to see her In my arms smiling away at me, she looks so peaceful. I always hated to say goodbye no matter the position I was in. Every single time I saw a fellow guardian die I always kept a straight face hoping to give the guardian his peace before death. Sometimes I say to them that they will survive, that there ghost will save them, or even the traveler will give extra light to save them. Every single one of them saw through my lies, some tried to comfort me by saying things like "it will be okay, I did my job." Others they just gave me there dog tags and they gave me a nod then they died. She was different because I fought with her, I talked to her, I loved her. They always say love kills, I finally understand that meaning.

"Please, just keep your eyes open, the vanguard and backup is coming" I say hoping to keep her awake by talking to her.

"Juane… please… I know you can… keep this p-promise…" she says on the verge of tears.

"What is it, you know better than anyone I keep my promises"

"I know… that is why I am… saying this"

"I know! You want me to sing our song from that night"

"No… but that would make me die in peace…"

"Okay, just keep your eyes open" I say trying to lighten the mood, but I know that I am making it ten times worse.

"Juane… I want you to… promise me… that no matter how hard time is… you will always walk through it with a smile… I also… want you to promise me… that you will always become the hero you are destined to become… that no matter how … hard, you will always be the knight in shining armor… okay" she says while looking into my eyes with her tear stained face.

"I will keep your promise just keep on breathing and stay awake okay"

"Thank you, I know you will do great" she says as she breathes in her last breathe of air. No she promised me to keep breathing.

The memory starts to fade and I am kneeling on the ground gripping the ground trying to keep myself from breaking down. I always thought it was my fault for her death, but I had to keep my promise to her. So I smiled remembering all the times she was there for me in the dark times, many of my friends are dead. I have to keep her promise no matter what…

 **What do you guys think of this new story so far, I am also trying to star up my other one. But school and life comes up and messes up everything. I may have spelling and grammar issues, so yeah.**


End file.
